


Я недостоин тебя

by Vincenta (rmsmwia)



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рену снится кошмар, и Хоро старается его успокоить, но, узнав, о чем был кошмар, открывает для себя совершенно новую сторону своего друга. Сможет ли Хоро спасти Рена от самого себя, прежде чем тот найдет свою смерть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я недостоин тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Deserve You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700932) by [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni). 



> Бета: Чокнутый Панк - Металлист

Моё сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Мне хотелось кричать, но чем сильнее я пытался издать хоть звук, тем больше страх нарастал внутри меня, разрывая на части. Я знал, что сейчас произойдёт. Я почти чувствовал, как хлыст обдирает мне спину. Я сделал ошибку. Я оступился, и теперь придётся за это заплатить.

Я знаю, что достоин наказания. Боль – это единственное чувство, которое я когда-либо заслуживал. Но даже всех тех раз, когда отец бил меня, недостаточно, чтобы покрыть боль, которую я причинил окружающим. Ничего и никогда не будет достаточно…

— Рен… Рен! РЕН! Просыпайся, парень!

Я распахнул глаза и с шумом втянул в себя воздух, понимая, что это был только сон.

— Тебе опять кошмар приснился? — взволнованно спросил Хоро.

— Всё в порядке, Хоро, — пробурчал я, садясь на кровати. — Иди спать.

— Точно всё в порядке?

Хоро всегда волновался обо мне. Я же не достоин его.

— Точно, — выдохнул я, пытаясь соорудить на лице подобие улыбки.

— Неубедительно звучит, — заметил Хоро, улыбаясь тепло и по-настоящему. — Хочешь поделиться?

Я хмуро посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь.

— Ну… Судя по твоему виду, тебе бы это не помешало, — быстро добавил он.

— Я в порядке, Хоро, — снова сказал я, надеясь, что теперь он уйдёт.

— Ты не выглядишь «в порядке», — заявил он, сдерживая смешок. Я кинул на него злой взгляд.

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты убрался отсюда? — вздохнул я.

— Даже без угроз? Неужели настолько плохой сон, что ты даже в себя прийти не можешь?

— ХОРО! — рявкнул я, хватаясь и опасно приближая гуандао к его лицу.

— Ладно, ладно, потише, — рассмеялся он. — Я оставлю тебя в покое, только если ты расскажешь мне свой сон. 

Я закатил глаза, признавая поражение.

— Ладно… Я рассказываю, и ты уходишь?

— Зависит от того, что там было, — честно ответил Хоро. Я вздохнул.

— Мне опять снился отец. Доволен? — сказал я с камнем на сердце. — Теперь оставь меня в покое. Я не хочу никого видеть.

— Рен, то, что совершил твой отец, было ужасно несправедливо, и…

— Всё было справедливо, — пробурчал я.

— Что? — переспросил Хоро, но я был уверен, что он хорошо услышал меня.

— Я сказал, что всё было справедливо. Я заслужил наказание, — сказал я сквозь зубы. Хоро напрягся.

— Ты правда так думаешь, Рен? — потерянно спросил он. Я промолчал, зная, что ответ ему уже известен. Его руки обхватили меня быстрее, чем я успел их оттолкнуть.

— Хоро? Что ты..?

— Ты не заслужил ничего такого, Рен!

— Да, я знаю, я заслужил ещё худшего…

Хоро обнял меня сильнее, и шансы вырваться из его хватки стали совсем призрачными. Он задрожал, но я не мог понять, почему.

— Хоро? — спросил я. — Ты чего?

— Ты всегда о себе такого мнения? — прошептал он. — Всегда принижаешь себя таким образом?  
Его слова ввели меня в ступор.

— А тебе не всё равно? — удивлённо спросил я. — В конце концов, ты сам постоянно дерёшься со мной и придумываешь мне прозвища. Я думал, что на этот раз ты со мной согласишься.

Хоро может быть вежливым, когда захочет, так что он вряд ли признается вслух, что я прав. Но он знает, что я заслужил каждую каплю жгучей боли, на которые был так щедр мой отец, и даже больше.

Хоро вздрогнул, выпуская меня из объятий ровно настолько, чтобы мы встретились глазами. Я, наконец, понял, почему он дрожал, — он плакал. Но почему Хоро плакал… из-за меня?

— Почему это волнует меня? — спросил он, и я увидел, как злость вспыхнула в его глазах. Теперь будь, что будет. Я снова оступился и снова заслужил боль. — И я тебе скажу, почему мне не всё равно, Рен Тао! Это потому что я люблю тебя!

…Моё сердце либо остановилось, либо билось настолько часто, что я перестал его чувствовать. Я больше ничего не понимал. Хоро потянулся ко мне и прижался своими губами к моим.

Мой разум затуманился; я потерялся окончательно и сделал первое, что пришло мне в голову, — ответил на поцелуй. Хоро улыбнулся мне в губы, почувствовав отдачу, и лизнул мою нижнюю губу в тихой просьбе приоткрыть рот. Я не подчинился, и тогда он начал посасывать её, заставляя меня судорожно вдохнуть и впустить его язык.

Я недостоин тебя, Хоро…

Эта мысль подействовала на меня как ведро ледяной воды. Я отскочил и наконец-то вырвался из его хватки.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? Мы оба парни! — запинаясь, выговорил я.

— Ну, помнишь, ты сказал, что тебя не волнуют девчонки?

— Да, но это не значит, что я люблю парней!

Хоро приподнял бровь:

— А кого ещё? 

— Никого! Тао не созданы для любви! Кто вообще захотел бы влюбиться в Тао?

— Ну, я, например, — сказал Хоро с уверенностью, из-за которой кровь прилила к моему лицу. — И мне плевать, что Тао не созданы для любви! Мне важно, можешь ли ты влюбиться в меня.

— Я? Я… — Я задумался. Хоро был прав — я влюблён в него. Я смирился с этим давным-давно, зная, что ничего не выйдет. Я не заслуживаю такого чуда, как он… Я причиню ему боль, как и бессчётному количеству людей до него.

— Рен? — позвал Хоро, вытягивая меня из размышлений. 

— Я тебе не подхожу, — наконец пробурчал я. Хоро глянул на меня с грустью.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужен кто-то получше, чем я, — сказал он, — но, пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы попытаться.

— Нет никого лучше тебя, Хоро.

— Что? — улыбка расползлась по его лицу. — Так я тебе нравлюсь!

— Я этого не говорил.

— О, смотри, ты покраснел!

— Придурок, — я толкнул его на кровать, но Хоро перекатился через меня и оказался сверху.

— Ха! Моя взяла! — воскликнул он, победно улыбаясь мне. Я зарычал от досады. — А теперь я получу свою награду. 

Ухмыляясь, он наклонился вперёд и снова дотронулся до меня губами.

Я почти не хотел останавливаться; самая эгоистичная часть меня мечтала о том, чтобы остаться в его руках навсегда. Но Хоро отодвинулся от меня.

— Почему ты думаешь, что недостоин быть любимым, Рен? — спросил он, глядя на меня своими честными глазами.

— Я причинил так много боли… Как я могу заслуживать счастья, когда сам отнимал его у стольких людей?

— Рен! Это твой отец воспитал тебя так, чтобы ты ненавидел людей. Ты был ребёнком. Это не твоя вина!

— Моя вина в том, что я слушал его, — сказал я. — После всего, что он со мной сделал, я не должен был верить его словам. Простые люди не заслуживают смерти. Никто не заслуживает смерти. У каждого внутри есть доброта.

— Даже у тебя, — радостно воскликнул Хоро. — Видишь, хоть в чём-то мы согласились!

— Притормози-ка! Когда я успел с этим согласиться?

Хоро засмеялся и поцеловал меня в уголок рта.

— С тех пор ты изменился, Рен. Даже если ты уверен, что не был достоин счастья в те дни, почему ты думаешь, что не достоин его сейчас? — Я молчал. — Рен, ты осознал, что поступал неправильно. Ты изменился. Ты сполна заплатил за все свои проступки. Что тебе ещё нужно для счастья?

— Умереть?.. — прошептал я. Хоро тревожно распахнул глаза.

— Нет, Рен, — сказал он, и слёзы, которые он пытался сдержать, закапали на моё лицо.

— Да, умереть, Хоро! — заявил я. — Я…

— Рен, прекрати, — рассердился он. — Среди тех людей, которых ты убил… там ведь были убийцы?  
Я кивнул.

— И они заслуживали смерти?

— Нет! Никто не заслуживает такой судьбы. Даже если они были убийцами тогда, я отнял у них шанс измениться…

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас ты отнимаешь шанс измениться у себя? — Мои глаза расширились, но я молчал. — Рен, ты уже изменился, просто пока этого не осознал. Ты больше не бездушный и смертоносный маньяк. Ты один из самых добрых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал… и ты тот, кого я люблю.

— Хоро, — прошептал я, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Хоро осыпал моё лицо поцелуями. Я потянулся наверх, чтобы обнять его.

Что хорошего в моей смерти? Как бы она исправила все мои ошибки? Я могу помочь миру, только пока я жив. Моя смерть стала бы ничем иным, как очередным подростковым самоубийством.

— Возможно, ты и прав, Хоро, — медленно проговорил я. Он оглядел моё лицо, пытаясь найти признаки лжи, но, когда убедился в моей правдивости, расцвёл в широкой улыбке.

— Правда? — спросил он. Я кивнул. Хоро впился в мои губы, разделяя со мной мокрый и небрежный поцелуй. Его язык скользнул в мой рот, и на этот раз я не остался в долгу. Я застонал от теплоты и нежности, и Хоро принял мой стон за знак продолжать.

Его руки блуждали по моему телу. Он столкнул наши бёдра вместе и нетерпеливо застонал.

Но внезапно остановился.

— Рен… Прости, я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать… — я встретился взглядом с его глазами, полными вины. — Я на самом деле люблю тебя, Рен, — продолжал шептать он, пытаясь слезть с меня. — Прости, что зашёл так далеко. Я знаю, что ты ещё не готов.

Я застонал от разочарования и поцеловал его так страстно, как только мог.

— Заткнись, я готов, — сказал я, отрываясь от его губ всего на долю секунды. Сейчас я только хотел быть ближе к Хоро. Хотел знать, что он также стремится быть ближе ко мне.

Я перекатился через него, оказываясь сверху, и залез ладонями ему под рубашку. Крепко прижав его, я расстегнул пуговицы одним рывком, отбросил рубашку подальше и скользнул языком по чувствительной шее Хоро.

Он простонал моё имя, и его глаза наполнились желанием. Он протянул руки, чтобы избавить меня от рубашки, но не смог сосредоточиться, и мне пришлось самому с ней разобраться.

Когда мы оба остались без рубашек, я понял, что мои штаны стали слишком тесными. Я чувствовал, что Хоро тоже тесно. Он снова перекатился наверх. Я нахмурился и, клянусь, увидел на его лице ухмылку перед тем, как он припал к моим губам.

Хоро оставил дорожку мокрых поцелуев, спускаясь по моей шее и, не останавливаясь, всё ниже и ниже. Когда он лизнул мой живот около резинки штанов, я застонал.

Он взглянул мне прямо в глаза, прося разрешения продолжать. Я кивнул. Он приподнял меня за бёдра, стягивая штаны, скинул их на пол и снова поцеловал меня. Совсем скоро одежды на нас не осталось.  
Взгляд Хоро задержался на мне, пока я касался губами каждого сантиметра его кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Я потянулся и прикусил его ушко, показывая, что не в состоянии больше ждать. Он провёл руками по моим бокам, прижимая к себе, обхватил ладонью мой член и удовлетворённо выдохнул. Хоро принадлежал мне, а я — ему. Мы любили друг друга, а мир остался за закрытыми дверями.

Я выгнулся и простонал его имя, стараясь потереться об его ладонь. Хоро усмехнулся, но подчинился и сам начал двигать рукой.

Он продолжал спускаться поцелуями ниже, и мне стало интересно, что же он задумал, но спросить я не успел — Хоро полностью взял мой член в рот. Я взвыл и задохнулся, толкаясь глубже в мокрую теплоту и откидывая голову назад.

— Хоро! — взмолился я, и он начал сосать быстрее. Всё моё тело напряглось в предвкушении оргазма, и с последней жаркой волной, прокатившейся по моему телу, я кончил.

Хоро целовал меня, пока я лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался отдышаться.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался он. Я улыбнулся ему, всё ещё зажмуриваясь.

— Всё нормально, Хоро, — успокоил я его, протягивая руку и касаясь его лица тыльной стороной ладони. — Я же с тобой.

— Ты же не врёшь мне только из-за того, что я тебе отсосал, да? — немного обиженно спросил Хоро. — Неужели утром всё станет как прежде?

Я открыл глаза только для того, чтобы посмотреть на него с недоверием.

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я позволил бы тронуть себя тому, кто мне безразличен? — разозлился я.

— Эм, ну, нет, — смущённо пробормотал он, стыдливо опустив глаза.

— Конечно же, нет, Хоро! Я отдался тебе, потому что я тоже люблю тебя.

Хоро потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы обдумать мои слова, и его губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.

— Что ты сказал? — решил на всякий случай уточнить он.

— Я люблю тебя, Хоро, понял? — заявил я, густо краснея. — Просто… я не хочу причинить тебе боль, а я причиняю её всем, кто находится рядом со мной.

Хоро прижался ко мне поближе и провёл губами от моего подбородка к уху. 

— Мне плевать на то, что может случиться, и я никогда не буду сожалеть о том, что сегодня сделал, — он отвлекал меня поцелуями и в это время без предупреждения протолкнул в меня мокрый палец. Я удивлено вскрикнул, захваченный врасплох.

— Ш-ш-ш, Рен, — успокаивающе шептал Хоро. — Сначала будет немного больно, но потом станет намного лучше.

Я кивнул и расслабился, отдаваясь ему полностью. В конце концов, кому доверять, если не ему?  
Хоро добавил в меня ещё палец и начал массировать мою дырочку изнутри. Мне было немного неприятно, но терпимо. Я вздрогнул, когда его третий палец проник внутрь, но уже не заметил этого. Всё, что я сейчас замечал, это то, как вдруг стало горячо.

Когда Хоро растянул меня достаточно, он закинул мои ноги себе на плечи и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

— Ты готов? — спросил он. — Я могу подождать, если вдруг…

— Да сделай ты это уже! — огрызнулся я. Как он смеет пытаться убежать в такой момент?

Хоро хихикнул, подставляя головку к моей дырочке, и медленно, но верно стал входить на всю длину. Я охнул от боли, но, судя по звукам, которые Хоро издавал, ему всё нравилось.

— Ну и... как ты? — выдохнул он, пытаясь сдержаться и дать мне привыкнуть. Спустя немного Хоро отодвинул бёдра назад и снова толкнулся в меня, и это всё ещё было больно. Я закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть.

— Не… волнуйся обо мне… Хоро, — выговорил я между вдохами. — Я справлюсь.

Хоро вздохнул, понимая, что мне просто не хотелось признавать, насколько сильной была боль.

— Хочешь продолжить? 

Я кивнул. Хоро толкнулся ещё несколько раз, пытаясь сделать процесс приятным и для меня. Боль медленно уходила, сменяясь жгучим удовольствием.

— Хоро-Хоро, — простонал я, выгибаясь и двигаясь ему на встречу. — Быстрее…

Хоро с радостью подчинился. Он вбивался в меня с полной отдачей, и я стонал так, как никогда не думал, что могу стонать. Несколько раз Хоро менял позицию, будто пытаясь что-то найти.

Я закричал, когда наслаждение, будто электричество, пронзило моё тело. Похоже, он нашёл то, что искал.  
Хоро тёрся о комок нервов снова и снова, выбивая из меня стоны с каждым толчком.

Мой мозг, похоже, совсем вырубился, потому что я не заметил, как перешёл с японского на свой родной язык. И хоть Хоро не понимал ни слова по-китайски, он в точности знал, чего я хотел.

Моё тело задрожало, сообщая, что конец уже близко.

— Рен… — тяжело выдохнул Хоро, снимаю мою ногу с плеча, чтобы было удобнее толкаться. Я чувствовал, как мои мышцы напрягаются вокруг него, в то время как я выгнулся и кончил снова, безвольно падая на подушки. Хоро беззвучно застонал, получая свой собственный оргазм.

— Господи, Рен, — пробормотал он, задержавшись во мне на секунду перед тем, как вытащить свой член. — Я люблю тебя.

Я улыбнулся и затянул его в любящий поцелуй, обхватывая его шею руками.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Хорокей. Клянусь, что никогда не причиню тебе боли.

Хоро ухмыльнулся и свернулся на кровати рядом со мной. Обессиленные, мы быстро заснули, обнимая друг друга.

Я клянусь, что больше никогда не причиню боли никому. Включая себя.


End file.
